


And That Sacrifice Will Set you Free

by ThePrincessofPain



Series: Black Butler Poems [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BAMF Elizabeth, Ciel must be protected, Elizabeth hates Pink, F/M, Formatted as Poetry, I'm Bad At Summaries, Like, Lizzy has issues, Serious Issues, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Lizzy breaks freeCan be read as a sequel to Cute: A Sacrifice of Character





	And That Sacrifice Will Set you Free

Her father gets tickets to a cruise line.

And Ciel comes to the ship.

Lizzy has hope that they can spend time together now.

(She misses him)

 

Campania goes wrong

and

the undead rise.

Sebastian Snake and Ciel taking turns protecting her.

It makes her sick ~~she can protect herself but.~~

~~(~~ **_She_ **

  ** _Needs_**

**_To_ **

**_Stay_ **

**_Cute_** )

 

She’s surrounded.

“I wanted to be cute for you, until the end.”

Her hand closes around the hilt hidden under her skirt

“Lizzy!”

And her sword flashes through the air.

And she is Lizzy no longer,

But Elizabeth.

 

Her sword flash through the air

And even as tears well up

_(Ciel Ciel I’m so sorry Ciel)_

her blood _sings._

 

Her self-made cage of pastel pink has been broken,

And Elizabeth will not go back so easily this time.


End file.
